Germany's Journal
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: "Adolf said that it would be helpful keep a journal. I don't see how it could hurt." A find for the ages: Germany's journal. This journal tells his side of World War 2. I'm sorry... I'm bad at summaries...


**So, some people wanted a sequel to A Rise in Power. Well, I think this is it. Not sure O.O. It's not going to be as good as A Rise in Power, I think, but you know, I think it's pretty cool… Oh well…**

_Germany's Journal: _

_The First Year, 1933_

January 30, 1933:

Adolf told me it would be helpful to keep a journal. I don't see how it could hurt.

Today was a big day: Hitler became my boss.

He promised that he had big plans for me, though so many people called him crazy.

I don't think he's crazy, even if Prussia doesn't agree. He tried to talk me out of it earlier today.

"This is a bad idea," he told me, "You shouldn't trust him."

"I am old enough to make my own decisions now," I glared at him, "I'm not a child anymore."

My words still ring in my head.

I'm not a child anymore.

February 28, 1933:

It has been a while since I have written in this, but nothing very big has happened until now.

Some people have been speaking out against my boss and, today, he finally decided to do something.

He called me outside.

"Germany, I have an idea," he told me when he knew we were alone.

"What is it?"

"Well, I am your boss, so I'm going to do this no matter what you say, but I just thought I would run it past you."

I started to feel a little uneasy.

"OK, tell me."

He smiled, "Imagine that the law stated that they couldn't speak out against us. No rebellions. We could find out everything that's going through the mail. Also, we could search the people's houses without a warrant."

The way he said "we" or "us" made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I didn't like the idea, but I knew there was no way to stop him.

Before I could say anything he started laughing.

"I can tell you don't like it now but you will soon see where I'm going with this." With that, he walked away, leaving me alone. He did exactly what he told me about.

March 4, 1933: _(I'm sorry about this entry but it was the next note in my Lit notebook and I thought it would be funny)_

Hey guys, it's America. I decided to steal Germany's mad diary for a moment and tell you something awesome that happened to me today.

FDR, or Franklin D. Roosevelt (but who really uses his real name, right?), was made my boss today!

OK, I just wanted to tell someone because I thought it was completely awesome!

Might as well put it back now. BYE!

March 20, 1933:

Sorry about that last entry. The jerk America stole my JOURNAL, not man diary.

People have still been finding ways to speak out against my boss.

He had me working on some building in Dachau for some time now. I don't know why, but it kept me and many other people busy.

Hitler says it's just for people who may not have homes or something like that. Every time I ask it's the same story, so it must be true.

Though, now, I know the real reason.

I was walking down the hall of one of the new buildings, looking around when I heard Adolf talking to a few of his high men, some of my good friends.

"I need you to find everyone speaking out against me and bring them here. When they're here, no one can stop us," he was saying. Everyone else agreed.

"Germany has no idea?" one of them asked.

"Not a clue."

With that I turned around and ran.

April 1, 1933:

I have almost forgotten about what happened last time I wrote in this thing. It feels distant because of all the training I'm going through right now. I'm not mad at him, though.

The main thing Hitler has been telling me is that the Jews are bad. They were the ones who were doing well in the recession so something must be wrong.

He tells me they are not a part of the perfect race he promised.

I believe him.

Why shouldn't I?

We have finally organized a nationwide boycott of all Jewish businesses.

I have to go now.

So many things to prepare with so little time.

May 10, 1933:

Fire.

Bright orange flames reaching to the sky everywhere.

Books turning to ashes. All Jewish books.

Today we had our first book burning rallies everywhere.

Not only Jews but people who are speaking out against politically against my boss.

While we were watching the huge flames dancing and burning all the books that stood in his way he turned to me.

"This is the beginning of a new and powerful you," he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled back.

"All thanks to you."

He nodded and turned back to the fire.

Before I could stop myself I voiced my one doubt.

"But I just don't know sometimes if we are doing the right thing."

He looked at me, his expression a mixture of anger and understanding.

"We are. Don't worry."

I nodded and stared into the bright dancing orange flames, lost in thought.

July 14, 1933:

This is the first time I fully doubted all the Adolf has told and taught me.

Today a law was passed that permitted forced sterilization of Gypsies, mentally and physically disabled people, African-Germans, and others he considered "inferior".

Do you know what sterilization means?

It means making it so you can't have children.

We went to a hospital to check on progress. There were screams everywhere.

Adolf was talking to the top sergeant when I suddenly ran the other way. I was running away from this.

Bursting through the doors, I kept running.

After a while, my legs came to a stop.

Why is he doing this to them?

Will he even tell me?

As if to answer my questions, his heavy footsteps came up behind me.

"What's wrong, Germany?" he asked.

My back was still to him, "They are innocent people. Why are you doing this to them?"

I heard him sigh, "I'm a keeping a promise."

"What promise?" my turned my head a little to look at him out the corner of my eye.

"A promise I made to you. A promise for a perfect race."

Everything started to make sense.

I turned around fully and looked him in his brown eyes.

"I understand now. Sorry for doubting you…"

He smiled at me, "It's alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Let's just go home."

I still don't know if it was the right choice.

By the end of 1933:

Every plan for a new me, a new world, has been put into place. Everything seems to be turning around for the better.

The Jews won't be able to hide forever.

They were dismissed from newspapers and expelled from their artist, musician, film-making, and author guilds.

I feel stronger.

I can take on those jerks, the Allies.

I can take on the world.

All thanks to Hitler.

Now, I must go.

So many plans with so little time.

-Ludwig


End file.
